


Idiot Hats

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [17]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Christmas apparel, Gen, Other, Santa Hat, groot hates hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: the other Guardians are wearing Santa hats and Rocket and Groot are not fans of it.
Relationships: Groot & Rocket Raccoon
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Idiot Hats

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for my Winter Bingo thingy

Little Groot looked concerned, “I am Groot.” 

Rocket looked up from the pile of parts he was sorting, “What do you mean something is wrong with Quill’s head?”

“I am Groot.”

“Red? Is he bleeding?” Rocket stopped his task, what has that moron done now. He stood up and walked over to Groot letting him climb up to Rocket’s shoulder.

“I am Groot.” The mobile tree shrugged.

“Well, that’s not very promising.”

* * *

Groot pointed anxiously, “I am Groot.”

“What do you mean it’s spreading?” Rocket looked over to where his friend was pointing frantically, “What the hell?” He took in the scene, Drax and Mantis sat there wearing droopy red sock-like looking things on their heads. “They’re hats, Groot.”

“I am Groot.”

“I already know you hate hats.”

“I am Groot.” He sounded a bit annoyed.

“It’s still a stupid reason to hate them.” Drax spotted them and waved them over, “What gives with the idiot hats?”

“They are the symbols of a great warrior from Quill’s homeworld.”

“Satan Paws.” Mantis chimed in happily.

Peter’s voice could be heard echoing through the vents. “That’s Santa Claus.”

“Well, you look like a bunch of jackasses.”

“I am Groot.” Groot agreed.

“Exactly!”

“Well, you’ll fit in, then.” Peter came in hat on head and tossed a smaller hat at Rocket.

“Uh-uh, I’m not wearing that crap,” Rocket looked at the stocking cap like out was going to bite him, "Bet you're not making Gamora wear one."

"It was her idea."

"A likely story," His face fell when Gamora walked in wearing one of the stupid hats, "What about Groot?" 

"I am Groot." Indignant tone.

"What do you mean I’m throwing you under the butts? What the hell does that even mean?"    
“I AM GROOT.” Groot stomped out of the room while Rocket was distracted Peter took the opportunity to plop the offending hat on Rocket’s head...

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it let me know with a kudos or a comment.


End file.
